The present invention is directed to a mounting assembly for a hydraulic coupling having a check valve, wherein the check valve is maintained in an open position by the mounting assembly.
Agricultural implements, such as seeding machines, may use pneumatic pressure to meter seed. Some seeding machines use positive air pressure and others use negative air pressure (vacuum). The pneumatic pressure is generated by a fan that is typically driven by a hydraulic motor. The hydraulic motor is hydraulically coupled to a tractor mounted hydraulic pump. The hydraulic pump directs pressurized hydraulic fluid through a hydraulic pressure passage past a tractor mounted control valve through a hydraulic pressure line to the hydraulic motor. Exhausted hydraulic fluid is returned through a hydraulic exhaust line past the control valve through an exhaust fluid passage to a tractor mounted sump. Hydraulic fluid that leaks past the seals of the hydraulic motor is directed to a case drain. The case drain is coupled to a case drain line that returns the hydraulic fluid collected in the case drain to the hydraulic sump.
As the agricultural implements can be detached from the tractor, the implement is typically provided with hydraulic couplings. The hydraulic couplings are mounted to the various hydraulic lines and are directly coupled to receiving hydraulic ports located on the tractor. Each of the hydraulic couplings is provided with a check valve that is biased closed. The check valves are opened when the hydraulic couplings are mounted to the hydraulic ports and closed when the hydraulic couplings are removed from the ports.
When farmers attach the agricultural implement to the tractor they sometimes forget to mount the case drain line to the case drain port on the tractor. As the flow in the case drain line is checked by the case drain check valve, the motor seal may become displaced resulting in damage to the seals. Oil from the motor will then leak over the main frame of the agricultural implement and the motor will have to be repaired or replaced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting assembly for a case drain line of an agricultural implement that will keep the case drain check valve open to prevent damage to the motor seals of a hydraulic motor.
An agricultural implement in the form of a seeding machine is provided with a hydraulic motor having a hydraulic pressure line, a hydraulic exhaust line and a hydraulic case drain line. The hydraulic case drain line is provided with a case drain coupler having a check valve that is biased closed.
A case drain coupler mounting plate is mounted to the frame of the seeding machine. The case drain coupler is secured to the case drain coupler mounting plate when it is not coupled to a tractor. The mounting plate is provided with a keyhole-shaped mounting aperture having an enlarged upper opening and a narrow channel projecting downwardly from the enlarged opening. The case drain hydraulic coupler is provided with a circumferential groove that engages the narrow channel in the keyhole shaped slot. A backing plate is mounted to the mounting plate at a fixed distance from the mounting plate. The backing plate engages the case drain hydraulic coupler and overcomes the biasing force to open the check valve. With the check valve open, the case drain line provides a drain path for hydraulic fluid from the case drain even if it is not coupled to a tractor port.